


finally found my way back to you

by y3n



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, a small fic about forgesex, an absolute mess of one, supplemental material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3n/pseuds/y3n
Summary: Gendry has his warm, strong hands all over– and Arya finally feels, really feels, like she’s come home.





	finally found my way back to you

in the room far from everyone else, hidden in the never-ending maze of the Winterfell castle, stand a girl and a boy. the tension is thick in the cool winter air. mischief dances in the room, as Arya pushes at him for answers.

  
was that your first time?  
_were you with other girls?  
_ _one? two? twenty? (I didn’t keep count–) yes you did._

_(three.)_

_we’re probably going to die soon_. _I want to know what it’s like before that happens_ , she says. confidently, eyes locked onto his. she does not waiver, stands bold before the tall boy, almost smirking, lifting her one eyebrow as if a silent taunt.  
the boy is left confounded. his eyes, fluttering tenderly, settle gently onto hers, mouth agape. his mind is in tangles for the girl he loved before, and loves now.

  
_(I can be your family.  –you wouldn’t be my family.) you’d be my lady._

  
he whispers her name, a breathless _Arya_ , but she interrupts him– their lips suddenly colliding. for a moment, Gendry is still, shocked, but soon moving and kissing the beautiful girl before him– and then she’s on her toes– her small hands cupping his hot cheeks. their mouths become a wet mess, refusing to part. he touches her, everywhere. holding her elbows, the small of her back, their foreheads brushing against one another as their lips clash with chaos. with urgency and a blooming desire, they kiss to release their hidden emotions, the unspoken words and years of longing and waiting and hoping. it’s the most perfect reunion to a love once thought to be lost.

together they rush to undo the layers and layers of clothing upon their warm bodies, desperate to touch each other’s bare skin. as they undress– a montage of what feels like their past lives– soar around in Gendry’s mind. the pain in his bottom after being pushed to the hard earth by little _Arry_ because of his endless teasing, the devastation on her face when he announced that he would not go back to Winterfell with her, but he remembers, most painfully of all, when they were separated by force, by the red woman, of Arya’s pleading and screaming, the heartache visible in her eyes. he thinks of the years on the sea, alone with his thoughts that so often circled back to the girl with the skinny sword.

 _gods_  they've been so far apart, and for so long.  
but she’s here, stronger, bolder and moving with such confidence that frightens anyone in her path. but not Gendry. he’s left awestruck by her skill and the way she composes herself– the girl he once knew almost unrecognisable. he remembers, earlier in the day, how she effortlessly, and with perfect precision threw those daggers. he was shamelessly impressed, wanted to kiss her then and there.

now in this small and fire-lit room she remains dominant. her hands push him down. topless and speechless, Gendry watches, with lovestruck eyes, as the girl he loves strips before him. his eyes wander to the scars across her body, wondering how they were inflicted, fingers and lips aching to trace over them.  
_take your own bloody pants off_ , she commands of him, snark, mischief in her eyes.

  
_as you wish, m’lady._

she climbs onto him, commanding yet tender, their eyes locking and their lips touching once more. they love together, in the midst of a heartless war. moving with harmony, heated passion– and so much of it. whispered moans and sounds of quiet lovemaking linger in the cool air.

slowly, Arya becomes a little more human again. he breathes life into her. their tongues intertwine, fingertips warm and lips burn with a feverous passion. Gendry has his warm, strong hands all over– and Arya finally feels, really feels, like she’s come home.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this (in an absolute panic) a few weeks ago, right after watching episode 2. i just found it again now, & posting it just to get rid of it on my laptop. i am truly not a writer at all, but goddamn these two make me feel SO much


End file.
